Dance With Me
by StareIntoTheSunset
Summary: Illumi needed a ballroom partner.


The Zoldyck family was known for their unique style in the field of dance. They were born into it, pros since birth, training hard to compete at competitions and such to expand their reputation. Not a single Zoldyck has ever not won a medal. Whether it be bronze, silver, or gold, they've always been in the top three.

Illumi, the eldest of the family, was naturally one of the best, though his younger brother Killua was expected to surpass him sooner or later. Illumi's slender body was perfect — outfits seemed to flow seamlessly as he danced to the rythm of the music. His skin was porcelain, a feature he had earned from the Zoldyck genes. His hair, long and dark, danced around in the air with every turn and twist. And his eyes, though a void of black, were always illuminated by the spotlight.

Now, someone talented like the ebony haired male needed an equally talented partner for an upcoming competition, one that would come after the solo competitions a few days from now. But there weren't very many people who could match such a level when it came to dancing. It's either Illumi couldn't feel like they were good enough, or because they quit before they could go anywhere else. So it was a constant struggle; they'd come, maybe for a few weeks or so, then they'd leave. The cycle would repeat. Illumi often showed indifference to this, but somewhere deep down, he felt... disheartened. Irritated.

Until the solo competition.

Thousands of dancers had come to prove their worth and skills, though Illumi was obviously better than the rest of them. Although he was... somewhat modest — mostly because he didn't talk unless he needed to — he knew he could outbest everyone else. He honestly didn't even have to try. He got a couple of stares, most from those who had recognized him.

Now, Illumi didn't observe the dancers — when it was their turn to perform, at least — very much, mostly because he never found himself entertained while watching them. They were all novices, and kind of... terrible. Some decent performers came once in a while, but it was rather rare.

Applause came from the outsides of the stage, but to Illumi, it sounded like claps of pity.

"Next," The host started, extending a hand out. "The magician: Hisoka Morow!"

For once, though only by chance, Illumi glanced up at the stage to see the dancer. Though it was only supposed to be the flicker of his eyes, he managed to find something that caught the black void that stared out from the side of the stage — vibant red hair, cleanly slicked back into a point, matched along with a dark red suit with gold embroidery. That was all he had seen so far, but once the man turned his head, Illumi could see a side profile of his face. It was rather sculpted, though he had a crooked nose — as if he had gotten into a fight or something of that sort, broke his nose, and never really bothered to fix it — with high cheekbones. His skin wasn't as porcelain as Illumi's, but it was still pretty pale. And was that makeup the other was wearing?

But the most eye catching feature was this man's eyes; the colour of a deep amber, like a feline's, a deadly aura wirling in the depths of such a vibrant yellow; The look of a predator ready to pounce on it's prey. Illumi watched, rapt at that confident look in those amber orbs; that mischevious glint that crossed them underneath the heat of the spotlight.

Illumi blinked. He looked... interesting. The Zoldyck could probably compare him to a clown.

Hisoka set himself in the middle of the stage, a broad smirk on his face. He bowed his head, the shadows overcasting his features as they all waited for the music to start. The sounds of nylon strings played vibrantly rung through Illumi's ears; A solo, at first, then came the fast paced beat that went along with it. The strings began to play a catchy, fast tune, one that held hispanic vibes to it. It sounded extravagant, the tune upbeat and giving off flamboyant vibes, like a sly, cunning man about to demonstrate something grand in front of a crowd.

The redheaded dancer moved, his movements graceful yet strong, his body rolling along to the music as he suddenly took out a hankerchief from his fist out of nowhere; no wonder he was called the magician. His hands set in the air firmly as he gets into a stance, clutching the cloth, one hand at one end and same for the other. Like taming a buffalo.

Amber eyes locked onto the audience, shining brightly underneath the spotlight.

With one swift move, he ducks his hands, as if the giant creature rammed into the blanket he was holding. The hankerchief flies into the air and Hisoka runs to the side whilst doing an aerial flip, proceeding to let it fall back into his hands as his feet go down with a loud thus, just on the beat. It was a fierce, yet eye-catching move that actually intrigued Illumi. And the fact that his moves and expression went so well with the music compelled him to keep watching. It was... different from what he'd seen in others. Not a single bead of sweat traced this clown dancer's forehead. His moves were swift and confident in motion. His actions coresponded so well to the music, and his timing was also praise worthy.

The tune of the music intensified, the redheaded dancer's muscles seeming to tense slightly, like a man seeing the bull ready to charge once more. But it was brief, and his shoulders relaxed. And then, he struck another move, this time lifting his leg and moving around the stage in a graceful manner, hankerchief in hand.

The story that Hisoka told during his performance was the story of a young buffalo tamer, looking to prove his worth to others. He was an orphan; a lone wolf who just wanted to be acknowledged by those around him. And he does this by taming one of the fiercest buffalo's around.

It was almost hypnotic, the way the other had danced. Not a word escaped Illumi's lips, but he was rather impressed with this man. He was clearly on a higher level than any other dancer Illumi himself had encountered.

Illumi suddenly felt the urge to want to dance with him.

But it was a foolish thought. This magician was still probably out if his league — in the good way, meaning that the dancer was probably still below his skillset.

When the sound of the guitar finally faded, loud applause erupted from the stands. Hisoka's lips curled into a smile, before he bowed at the stage, a hand curving under his waist and his other extended straight, his legs crossing each other.

Illumi was next.

When Hisoka walked off, the two made eye contact. The ebony haired male did not say a word, and watched as the other gave him a wink. Illumi, somewhat surprised yet not phased by the other's charm, averted his gaze. It was then when the host began to talk once more. "An incredible performance! Can our next contestant top that? Maybe, maybe not! As our next competitor is... the famous, the skilled, the graceful, Illumi Zoldyck!"

That was his cue to walk onto the stage. He strode confidently past Hisoka and made his way to the centre, gracefully sitting down and letting the outfit he was wearing puff out onto the ground. It was now his time to shine.

Appearance like a Geisha girl, his performance would be based off of the beautiful women in Japan. He wore a green dress, cherry blossoms sprawled accross it. His hair was pulled up into a neat bun, a kanzashi going through it and appearing on the side. In one hand, he held a fan, his sleeves dangling extremely loosely.

His eyes closed.

He sat with good posture, and began to slowly sway when a soft yet melancholy sound filled his ears. A banjo, a strong beat, with the slight rustle of a tambourine. A heavenly voice emerged from the sounds to go along with the traditional Japanese music. The closed fan in hand, he gently stood up and gave the fan a soft clap against his hands with every other beat. He turned to one side, gracefully unfolding the fan and then swiftly wavering it in the air as his body swayed along with the music.

Slowly, through his music, he told the story of a young woman who had fallen deeply in love with a man. But that man left her for another, so she stood there, broken and unable to continue. See, she held so much love for another, yet she held no love for herself. She had wasted all of her self-worth onto someone else, and what was left? A broken, empty, doll. His movements transitioned from cheery and bubbly to a profound sorrow which radiated across to the audience. The fan then moved to the front of his face, hiding it from the world as if ashamed of what he had become, though it was all part of the performance. And so the woman in the story, too pained with unrequited love, committed an act that was rather scandalous back then and even now — the act of killing oneself.

During the performance, Illumi held eye contact with Hisoka from the stage, though it was only for a few moments. He could see... fascination in the other's eyes. With one final action, he ended his performance by sinking to the floor and gazing up at the ceiling, a hand outstretched to the heavens above; like a woman yearning for a love who would never return to her.

And with that, the music faded, and the crowd roared with applause. Roses were thrown onto the stage and Illumi straightened himself up, bowing to the audience. He then proceeded to walk off the stage, his slender figure disappearing behind the curtains.

"What a stunning performance," Suddenly said a voice to his left. Illumi turned his head to see a familiar looking clown. It was the dancer from earlier, Hisoka.

"You have my gratitude, Mr. Morow." Illumi said, tone void of emotion. "I, too, enjoyed yours. It is not everyday I see someone worth watching."

The other dancer looked momentarily surprised for a second — Illumi did not know why, but he disregarded it — and then proceeded to chuckle out loud. "Please, please! No need for such formality. Call me Hisoka, dear, and you flatter me too much." Hisoka paused, toning down a bit, a broad smile still curving his lips. His voice was suave as he continued, "Really, there's nothing I would expect more from the great Illumi Zoldyck."

The Geisha-like man did not like how Hisoka called him dear, but again, he decided to not comment on it. His flat face did not change as he spoke to Hisoka in an equally flat voice, "My title is just a title."

"A title I'm sure you must maintain," Hisoka said, a hand on his hip. "You Zoldycks are rather famous in the dancing industry. And I'm lucky enough to compete against one of them. Isn't your brother here?"

"Yes," Was Illumi's monotonous reply. He stood in front of Hisoka almost stiffly, yet he wasn't tense. "I do not believe he knows it is me."

"So I got to compete against two of them," Hisoka murmured, looking rather satisfied. He exhaled from his nose, his eyes traveling down to Illumi's outfit. "Dare I say it, I think the doll-like look suits you."

"Thank you," Illumi replied almost awkwardly, not sure how to feel at that, but he made himself answer at least civilly. He felt flattered yet somewhat disgusted at the other. He seemed flirtatious. "You look like a clown."

Hisoka feigned a pout, putting a hand above his heart as mock hurt. "You wound me, Illumi," the magician sulked, but then his smile returned. "Though it was quite the pleasure to meet such a lovely dancer."

He extended his hand out to the other, and Illumi — though with an inward reluctance — did the same in return, putting his hand in Hisoka's. With a grin, Hisoka leaned down, amber eyes never leaving his as red lips pressed against Illumi's hand. His nose inevitably wrinkled up slightly, and Illumi could see amusement in the other's eyes. And with that, Hisoka took his leave. Illumi stared at the other's back as he walked away.

What a strange, strange man. He is rather intriguing, Illumi thought. But that was all, nothing more. Yes, this Hisoka character was quite interesting, but he would rather put his interest into something bigger than the clown-like man. Which was, of course, the competition.

He watched as Killua, his younger brother, went. Killua looked... strange. His electric eyes were overcasted by his shock-white bangs. Killua, who's movements were usually that of a cool tide, were rigid, his actions stiff and bland. Wrong move, Illumi thought with a frown. He shouldn't have gone before the younger Zoldyck. Killua would lose many points, he could sense it. With a sigh, he averted his gaze as Killua finished and gave a rather ungracious bow at the audience, shivering. Killua must've figured that he was here. No wonder he was so shaken.

With a grim expression, the young Zoldyck walked off the stage. From the side of the stage, Illumi watched as Killua was greeted with a pat on the back from another boy who looked around his age. He was wearing a beautiful grass green outfit. Simple, yet somewhat endearing. He held a baton, red circles at the ends. He must be an amateur. Illumi could also sense that.

Sooner or later, the winners were announced. Hisoka was placed first, Illumi was second, and that young boy from earlier with the baton — Gon, Illumi had learnt of his name — placed third.

Killua had failed. The first Zoldyck to ever not win a medal.

Illumi was rather concerned, and almost disappointed in his younger brother. But he would take the blame; after all, it was technically him who caused this, was it not? He and Killua didn't have a very... stable relationship. A sigh escaped his lips. He'd have to talk to father and mother about this later. He looked down at the silver medal dangling from his neck, wishing he had gotten gold instead. He would need to train harder. And he'd have to discipline himself.

At least he had gotten a medal at all, though it was to be expected.

He bowed with the other two as they were congratulated on the stage, noticing Hisoka had his eyes on the other younger male with him. Illumi immediately turned away, not wanting to watch any more of whatever Hisoka was thinking. That look on his face was already enough to let Illumi tell himself he didn't need to see anymore.

As he walked off the stage and onto the back area, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, only to see the redheaded dancer. "Hisoka," Illumi started as a greeting.

"I'm honoured. You remembered my name." Hisoka replied, the mischievous grin still on his lips. Illumi's eyes met his, and he could see a spark of passion in the depths of amber.

"It is only natural I remembered," Illumi responded. "Besides. We talked an hour or so ago, did we not?"

"Yes, we did," Hisoka hummed contently. He put his free hand onto his hip, "It seems your brother didn't make it. I assume he's failed, hasn't he? The first Zoldyck to —"

"That is none of your buisness," Illumi cut him off, not wanting to hear Hisoka continue. His brother's failure wasn't something to discuss. He gave the other a look in the eye, one that held a warning.

Instead of saying anything, Hisoka's smile merely broadened. He looked like he was about to disembowel someone, yet a glint of mischievousness shown in his eyes. The magician shrugged, taking his hand off of Illumi's shoulder. "Are you ready for the upcoming ballroom competition?"

Of course, Illumi noticed the topic change, and it actually relieved him quite a bit. Hisoka must've noticed his shoulders relax a bit, because he let out a slight chuckle. Nevertheless, Illumi answered, "Yes."

"Well," Hisoka started, "That must mean you have someone in mind that you'd like to dance with."

No, Illumi had no partner. "I do."

At this moment, Illumi averted his gaze. He hadn't found one yet, and his lies were slipping from his tongue. He wasn't too much of a liar in general, but he only did so when he deemed he needed to. Hisoka arched an eyebrow at the other for a moment, as if trying to read him, before shrugging his broad shoulders casually. "You'll have to see if they're worthy, hm? I certainly don't know if I'd be."

The smaller man stayed silent, tilting his head at the other slightly. Hisoka took this opportunity to continue, casually looking at his nails. "Or maybe I could be. I don't know. I'm shy."

Illumi had a feeling he knew where this was headed, which actually made him feel somewhat unnerved. He looked back at the other, raising a brow. "Hisoka," the male with darker hair said, "What is it that you are trying to imply?" He knew there was something. He just knew.

"It seems that you've caught me, my dear Illumi." Hisoka's lips curled further up his face. "I've been looking for someone to dance with, but all I've been getting is boring amateurs who just can't seem to reach my level..." he trailed off, casting a look of feigned sadness. Illumi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"But anyways," Hisoka continued, "Your performance charmed me." He reached for his pocket, taking out a joker card, handing it to Illumi in between his middle and index finger with an almost devious smile. "Contact me sometime, will you?"

"...Sure." Illumi replied after a while.

Illumi promised himself he wasn't going to ever contact Hisoka.

* * *

**A/N:I you want to add a little more substance and feeling to the fanfic, play Hisoka's theme during his solo parts and some traditional Japanese Geisha music for Illumi's.**

**This is my first HxH fic, so I'm sorry if anyone's OOC! And I apologize for any further spelling errors.**

**Oh, and one more thing. Please make sure to leave a review to tell me what you think of it so far! I'll upload the chapters when I'm able to. If you'd like to see chapters two and three, go find this fic on ao3!**


End file.
